


A Generous Proposition

by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensation Play, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect
Summary: After Timothée joins Armie at an office party, he finds himself on the receiving end of a very generous proposition. One that he could not possibly refuse.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Nick Delli Santi, Timothée Chalamet/Nick Delli Santi/Armie Hammer
Comments: 21
Kudos: 98





	A Generous Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> **trashfortimmy** made me do this. Enjooooy, haha!

With his elbows on the table and one of his hands propped up under his chin, Timmy traced the rim of his champagne glass with the fingers of his other hand. His foot tapped along with the rhythm of the music where he was standing at one of the high party tables. It was still warm outside, even though the sun had gone under hours ago. A slight breeze ruffled his hair and he welcomed the sensation, smiling happily. It was summer in New York, the rooftop of the office building where the party was being held was decorated with soft lights and white flowers and the music was mellow. The champagne he was sipping was sweet and light on the back of his tongue and from his place by the table he had a perfect view of his handsome partner, who was talking to one of his work friends by the bar. Timmy was far from bored.

The man who was engaging in conversation with Armie was quite handsome and Timmy granted himself the privilege of letting his eyes roam. His shoulders were broad and so were his arms. He wasn’t as tall as Armie was, but his toned chest, obviously visible through his tight white shirt, made up for it. His short, dark brown hair was messily styled back and shorter on the sides. He laughed at something Armie said and Timmy wanted to scold himself for the flutter in his lower regions. The man was attractive enough to gain his attention and he wasn’t sure if Armie would appreciate it. He shifted his eyes back to his partner and that’s when the real fireworks went off. Armie was looking at him with an intense gaze and Timmy realized that he had been caught staring. The man was smirking at him and Tim’s entire body reacted to it. Nervous flutters filled his stomach and chest, his heart started hammering and his bottom lip disappeared between his teeth. This could end in either punishment or a very interesting night. It wouldn’t be the first time for either of the two options.

Armie briefly touched the other man’s upper arm, said a few words and then sauntered back to Timmy. He adjusted the dark blue suit jacket he was wearing and slipped the other hand into the pocket of his jeans. His eyes were fixated on Timmy and the boy wanted to curl up into a ball and stutter an apology already. He was supposed to behave and look pretty, not stare at Armie’s coworkers with obvious interest. When Armie reached him, he moved in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, much to Timmy’s surprise. The man pressed a kiss to the side of his head and nuzzled the sensitive spot just below his ear. Timmy shuddered and rested back against Armie’s chest, feeling his insides relax a little. Armie didn’t seem angry or upset, at all.

“Having fun, baby?” he asked softly, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. Timmy placed his hands on Armie’s forearms and closed his eyes with a small smile, his head tilted back against the man’s shoulder.

“The music is good,” he answered noncommittally. 

“Hmm,” Armie hummed, the vibration in his chest reverberating into Timmy’s back. “Champagne too, I see.” He gestured towards Timmy’s half empty glass and the two empty ones on the table. The boy giggled and nodded, enjoying Armie’s warmth.

“Have you wowed your bosses yet, Arms?” he asked. Armie chuckled and started slowly swaying to the music, moving him along. He was obviously feeling affectionate and Timmy sighed in content. 

“No, but you certainly have,” the man answered, peppering the boy’s neck with featherlight kisses. “You’ve wowed every single person here. I knew I kept you around for a reason.”

“For my prettiness and my tight little hole, right Daddy?” Timmy whispered, giggling softly and Armie grunted, digging his fingers into the boy’s sides.

“Behave, baby,” Armie told him sweetly, but there was a sternness in his voice that Timmy understood perfectly. 

“Who was your friend?” he asked, trying to sound casual. Armie slipped one of his hands under Timmy’s suit jacket and stroked his side.

“That was Nick, from Human Resources,” Armie said. “We have lunch together on Mondays and Thursdays.”

Timmy nodded and turned his face into Armie’s neck. “He looked nice,” he confessed quietly and Armie chuckled again.

“He said the same thing about you,” he told Timmy, as his eyes searched the terrace for his friend. He located the man at one of the tables on the opposite side of the roof. He was leaning on it with his elbows, sipping from a beer as he watched them closely. Or rather; watched Timothée closely. Armie could see the heat in his eyes as he let them trail down over Timmy’s length and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to smack the man or invite him over. He glanced at his boyfriend and noticed that he had spotted the man, too. The boy squirmed a little and Armie immediately recognized his body language. 

“Should we invite him over to our place, baby?” he suggested quietly and Timmy’s cheeks flushed prettily. He turned around in Armie’s arms and slipped his arms around his neck, snuggling closer. 

“Could we?” he whispered, his nose buried in the crook of Armie’s shoulder. 

“Are you up for it?” Armie’s hands wandered down over his hips and gently cupped his behind. Timmy considered the question and imagined what it would be like. He didn’t know Nick at all, but that was usually a lot easier in situations like this one, because it meant that there wouldn’t be any feelings involved. 

“Yeah,” he eventually whispered, before he pulled back and looked up at Armie. “But he can’t-,”

“No,” Armie interrupted him immediately. “No one, but me.”

“‘Kay,” Timmy nodded happily, before he snuggled back up against Armie’s front. The older man drew Nick’s attention by waving his fingers at him and when his coworker looked up, he gestured for him to come over. Timmy’s stomach twisted and he felt a little giddy. _Excited._

~*~

Not even half an hour later found the three men in the back of an Uber. The backseat was quite spacious, but Timmy still felt like he was being squished, seated in the middle. Armie had placed a possessive hand high up on his thigh and gave a gentle squeeze every now and then. It was supposed to be a reassurance for Timmy, but it only made him squirm harder. Armie’s palm was warm, his grip was strong and Tim’s entire body tingled. Nick was sitting on the other side of him, his hands resting on his slightly spread legs, appearing confident. They had made brief conversation before they had gotten into the car, just out of politeness, but Armie had silently made it clear that he was there for their pleasure and nothing more. He seemed to be quite content with it.

Timmy glanced over at him and took a good look at his features, now that he was up close. He had a strong jawline with a faint hint of dark stubble, his lips weren’t as full and as plush as Armie’s, but they still looked kissable. Nick turned to him and smiled sweetly, making Timmy’s stomach flutter a little. His eyes were dark brown, almost black, but very friendly. They gave the boy a sense of comfort and promised a whole lot more. He smiled back and blushed a little when Nick winked at him. 

Armie squeezed his thigh again and Timothée quickly turned back to his partner, rolling his lips in to suppress the goofy smile on his face. He had been flirting with Nick and he knew that Armie had noticed the second their eyes connected. The older man smirked and leaned in to steal a soft kiss from his lips. Timmy keened quietly against his partner’s mouth and shifted a little closer. Nick was handsome and more than interesting, but Armie was _his_. They briefly deepened the kiss, before Armie pulled back and settled back against the seat again, a satisfied smirk on his face. Timmy giggled and snuggled up against Armie’s side, but he slowly reached his other hand out and slipped his fingers into Nick’s. It took the man a few seconds, but he eventually responded by tightening his fingers around Timmy’s.

~*~

“Prepare the playroom for us and be ready in ten minutes. I’ll enlighten Nick on how this is going to work, okay?”

Armie cupped Timmy’s cheeks with both hands, stroked his thumbs over his strong cheekbones and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead, before he stepped back. Timmy smiled sweetly and nodded.

“Yes, Daddy,” he answered, before he turned around and climbed the stairs, two at a time. Armie watched him go with a flutter in his stomach. He cleared his throat and turned back to his coworker, gesturing for him to sit on the couch.

“‘Daddy’?” Nick chuckled, lowering himself on the wide, cream colored couch. 

“That’s what he calls me, yes,” Armie answered, matter of factly. He sat down on the couch next to Nick and folded his hands together. “Listen, there’s a few things that you need to know, before we go along with this. We play by certain rules and you have the choice to either deal with them or walk away now.”

Nick frowned. “Okay, shoot,” he said, nervously fiddling with a loose thread on the leg of his jeans. Armie watched him for a moment, trying to figure out the emotion on his face. He didn’t show any discomfort, so Armie decided to just get on with it. 

“We have invited a third person into our bedroom before, but Timothée has always been exclusively mine and that is how it’s going to be this time, as well. That means that no one is allowed to penetrate him, except for me. It’s what he feels the most comfortable with,” Armie explained.

Nick nodded, seeming to process the little bit of information. “What _is_ allowed?” he eventually asked.

“You may ask him to perform oral on you, you may touch him and return the favor, but he doesn’t orgasm, unless he has my permission. You’re also allowed to kiss him, but only if he feels comfortable. He will tell you what he wants without using words, trust me.”

Armie sounded so formal, almost like they were back at the office and Nick had trouble remembering that he wasn’t here for a work proposition. He was here for a very unique, sexual experience, one which he didn’t think was going to happen to him, ever again. He had never had the desire to engage in a threesome, but when he had laid eyes on Timothée, he knew that he would have done anything to be able to run his hands over that beautiful, porcelain skin. If that meant that he had to go through Armie, that he had to share and ask for permission, he would do it. 

Nick nodded to let Armie know that he agreed, before he sat up straight and took a quick look around the living room. “Ehm, is there a bathroom I can use? I’d like to freshen up a bit,” he said, shifting his gaze back on his friend. Armie smiled and gestured towards the stairs.

“Second door to the right. There’s towels and washcloths in the cabinet under the sink,” he answered. “I’m going to use my own bathroom. Meet me at the door at the end of the hallway in a few minutes, okay?”

“Sure thing,” Nick said, before he stood up and moved himself into the direction of the stairs. Armie watched him go with mixed feelings. He had always second guessed their decisions to let someone else in on their sex life, before it actually happened. Timmy was his everything and there was nothing that he could think of that was lacking in their relationship. However, he knew that his boyfriend enjoyed the excitement from time to time and Armie couldn’t complain. He loved watching Timmy surrender himself to two men at the same time. It was incredibly arousing. 

Armie got up from the couch and went up the stairs and into their bedroom. He crossed it and walked straight into the ensuite bathroom, clicking the lights on while he unbuttoned his shirt. He undressed quickly, stripping down to his boxers and threw his clothes in the hamper. Reaching into the shower stall, he fetched the soap that he knew Timmy liked, before he grabbed himself a soft washcloth. He turned on the faucet above the sink and waited for the water to heat up. Then, he shoved his underwear down to his knees and started washing himself from top to bottom. This wasn’t happening half-assed.

When Armie met Nick by the door at the end of the hallway, just as he had told him to, he noticed to his delight that Nick had also undressed to his underwear. The man had a nice body, strongly built and covered in dark, fuzzy hair. Timmy would be pleased, he thought to himself with a smirk.

“There’s one more thing,” Armie told his friend, his hand on the knob of the door. Nick looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow, indicating that he was listening. Armie smirked a little. “He has to _ask_ for permission to come. You may provoke him a little, he likes teasing, but he knows that he is not allowed to come, until I tell him to.”

“Poor boy,” Nick murmured, a small smile creeping up around his mouth. Armie grinned and turned the knob on the door. He entered the room first and waited for Nick to follow, before he shut the door behind them. Timmy had prepared the room the way he was supposed to. The lights were dimmed, the queen sized bed was made with red, velvet sheets and the heat had been turned up, so that they wouldn’t be cold. Armie didn’t really care if the room was warm or not, he would be able to perform anyway, but Timmy was always cold and he wanted the boy to be comfortable. That was his number one priority. 

Timmy was kneeling by the bed, his legs spread a little and his hands resting on his thighs, palms facing up. He had ran a quick comb through his curls and the only thing he was wearing was an adjustable, silicone cock ring. His eyes were turned down at the floor and Armie could see that his hands were shaking a little, probably a mixture of excitement and anxiety.

“Go sit on the edge of the bed,” Armie told Nick, before he made his way over to Timmy and kneeled down behind him. He placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders and let them trail down his arms. Timmy’s skin raised underneath his fingertips, creating a sensitive layer of goosebumps. Armie pressed a kiss to the side of Tim’s head and moved his hands up over the boy’s waist, calming him with warm touches of his palms. “He knows the rules and he’s agreed to stick by them,” he whispered softly, squeezing Timmy’s hips. “All you have to do is follow my orders and look pretty. You can do that for Daddy, right?”

“Yes,” Timmy answered quietly, his voice a little hoarse. Armie brought a hand up, wrapped his fingers around a handful of Timmy’s thick curls and yanked his head back. The younger boy gasped and rested his head against his partner’s shoulder, his mouth open in shock. The pull on his hair hadn’t hurt as much as it had excited him, his cock leaping between his thighs. 

“Yes, what?” Armie hissed, before he lowered his head and sank his teeth into Timmy’s skin, dragging them up and down teasingly.

“Daddy,” Timmy squealed. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Armie removed his teeth from his neck and his hand from his hips, before he stood up and also released the boy’s hair. Timothée immediately dropped his chin back to his chest and took a shuddery breath. The older man went over to the bed, where Nick was watching their interactions. His lips were parted in shock and he was staring at Timmy’s elongated back, letting his eyes roam over smooth skin. His cock jerked visibly in his underwear and Armie smirked.

“Help him up on the bed,” he told Nick, propping a pillow up against the metal headpiece of the bed. He relaxed back against it and watched his friend swallow thickly, before he stood up and rounded the boy on the floor. 

“Hey,” Nick said quietly, reaching a hand out to cup Timmy’s cheek. The boy looked up at him through thick lashes and bit his lip. Nick could see the arousal pool in those magical green orbs and when he let his eyes trail lower, he noticed the wet spot on the floor. Timothée was leaking copious amounts of pre come, his cock so hard it almost looked painful. He was into this. Being commanded around, having his hair pulled… He was being used as a lust object and he was into it. Nick briefly wondered what it would do to Timothée if he would act the complete opposite and treat him like a treasure. He found himself willing to try that out and he shot Armie a quick glance, silently asking for approval. The man nodded and smiled reassuringly, giving Nick the courage to proceed. 

“Come on, let’s get you up on the bed, beautiful,” he suggested softly, holding out both hands for Timmy to grab on to. The boy’s cheeks tinted a gorgeous shade of pink and he nervously licked his lips, before he slipped both of his hands in Nick’s, letting himself be helped back up on his feet. The man gently guided him back to the bed and encouraged him to lie down on his back in the middle, next to Armie, before he joined the couple.

Armie reached over to the bedside table and took the bottle that had been conveniently placed on top of it. He flicked the cap off and held it up for Timmy, who in turn stuck out his hand and received a fair amount of sticking liquid on his fingers.

“Prepare yourself, thoroughly,” Armie told him. Timmy blinked and swallowed thickly, wiggling his fingers, so that the lubricant slipped between them and coated the digits he was likely to use. The boy turned his head to Nick and glanced up at him with an unreadable expression. The older man thought that it may have looked seductive, but he wasn’t sure, because before he could study his face a little closer, Armie had grabbed a hold of the boy’s chin, roughly twisting his head back.

“Stop pretending to be so insecure. You love this, you little slut,” Armie hissed and Timothée nodded meekly. He rolled his lips in over his teeth, brought his hand down between his legs and slipped his wet fingers through the crease of his ass, caressing his puckered opening. He gasped at the touch and spread his legs a little, each one of his knees resting against a thigh of both men watching him. Nick ran a soft hand over his closest thigh and squeezed his flesh, soothing him a little. Timmy smiled, secretly loving the different kinds of attention he was receiving. He took a deep breath and slipped a finger inside himself, curling it upwards. 

“Ah,” he moaned, stimulating the sensitive spot inside him. It felt so good that he could immediately feel his muscles relax and he didn’t waste another moment, shoving a second finger inside. His balls tingled and his cock twitched, spurting a small string of pre come onto his lower stomach. Lifting his other hand to his chest, he thumbed his nipple, before he tugged on it. He hissed and arched his back, scissoring the fingers inside him. Armie roughly pulled him back from his haze, grabbing the hand that was caressing his chest.

“You really are too slutty for your own good,” he scolded the boy. “Did I tell you to masturbate?”

“No, Daddy,” Timmy quickly answered, looking up at the man with wide, innocent eyes.

“No, I didn’t. I told you to prepare yourself,” Armie said, tucking Timmy’s hand between their bodies. “Now, do as I said or accept that it’s gonna hurt. It’s your choice.”

Timothée nodded and glanced down at where he was fingering himself. He tucked a third finger in next to the first two and breached the tight ring of muscles, gasping for air. It stung a little, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure he was sure he was going to be feeling, later. Armie was right - he was a little slutty and he loved it all. He wanted it to hurt. Deciding that he was going to provoke his man a little, he turned to Nick and pouted his lips, shooting him a pleading gaze. The man watched him for a few seconds, before he leaned in and kissed him softly, bringing a hand up to cup the back of his head. Timmy keened against his lips and decided that he was right, before. Nick’s lips were extremely soft and kissable. Their lips moved slowly, parting and allowing tongues to slip through and tangle. Timmy wiggled his fingers inside himself and curled them roughly, stabbing the tips against his prostate. His thighs quivered and his stomach twisted in pleasure. He couldn’t suppress the loud moan that was bubbling up in his throat and released it against Nick’s mouth, causing the man to groan in return.

“That’s it,” Armie growled. He grabbed the hand that was between Timmy’s legs and yanked it away, the boy’s fingers popping free with a wet sound. Timothée whined and broke the kiss that he was sharing with Nick, trying to push his hand back to where he had been giving himself pleasure. However, Armie’s grip was firm and he didn’t stand a chance. He knew it too, that’s what made provoking Armie so good. The older man got up from the bed and pulled Timmy into a seated position by both of his hands.

“You shouldn’t misbehave so much, beautiful,” Nick whispered in his ear, pressing in close behind him. Timothée shivered and bit his lip. There was something so special about being manhandled by Armie and being sweet talked by Nick.

“On your back, head over the edge,” Armie demanded, pointing towards the foot of the bed, before he let go of his boyfriend’s hands. Timmy obeyed, reluctantly moving away from Nick’s warm body. Armie shoved his boxers down and stepped out of them, leaving them carelessly on the floor. His cock sprung free and hit his abs with an obscene smack, smearing wetness on his skin. He moved to stand at the foot of the bed and waited for Timmy to lie down, before he held out his hands. “Open your mouth and give me your hands.”

Timmy raised his arms and slipped his hands into Armie’s, parting his lips. He knew what was coming, they had done this before. The bed was high enough for Armie to comfortably stand up straight and reach his goal. It took away all of Timmy’s air supply, but he didn’t mind. He could tap out whenever he wanted, but he wasn’t going to. 

“Be a good slut and suck Daddy’s cock,” Armie told him, before he roughly shoved his erection between Timmy’s lips and all the way to the back of his throat. The boy gagged, his eyes filling with tears, but his cock jerked against his stomach and his fingers tightened in Armie’s hold. 

Nick watched the two men for a moment, before he sat up on his knees and softly slipped his hands over Timmy’s calves. He trailed them all the way up, until they reached the boy’s thighs. He spread his legs a little and shifted in between them. Timothée made a soft, interested noise around Armie’s cock, but didn’t flinch, so Nick went a little further. His hands ran all the way up over Timmy’s thighs, before they slipped into the creases in his groin, gently cupping the base of his private parts. 

“You look gorgeous, Timothée,” he told the boy softly. Timmy’s legs spread a little wider on their own accord and Nick smirked. “You’re so beautiful, I wanna run my hands all over you. You wouldn’t mind, would you?”

When he looked up at Armie, mostly to see if he was still playing it safe, the man smirked down at him, knowing exactly what Nick was up to. He wanted to tease Timmy. He wanted to tease him with touches and sweet little nothings, until the boy was a shaking and shivering mess. Considering that Armie was holding his hands and taking away his speech at the same time, the boy was pretty much helpless. 

“Hmm,” Timmy hummed quietly, shaking his head. Armie hissed at the sensation and gave a particularly violent thrust into Timmy’s mouth. Nick saw this as consent and started moving his hands again, slowly letting his fingertips travel upwards over the boy’s stomach. He squirmed and keened, but didn’t try to move away. When the older man’s hands reached his perky nipples, he slipped his thumbs over them and gave slight pressure. Timmy moaned louder this time and when Nick looked down at the boy’s cock, he could see that he was wetting himself thoroughly, coating his beautifully smooth skin in clear strings of pre come. 

“Feel good, baby?” Nick asked in a soft, soothing tone. His hands slid down over the expanse of the boy’s stomach and lingered at his hips. “You’re tingling, aren’t you? Your cock is so hard, Timothée, you look so good.”

“Please,” Timmy pleaded, pulling himself off of Armie’s cock for a moment.

“Don’t beg, you’re making yourself sound even more slutty than you already are,” Armie told him, pushing his erection back into the boy’s mouth again. Nick watched the boy squirm, trying to adjust, before his body relaxed again. His arms were straining - he was obviously grabbing onto Armie’s hands in a death grip, grounding himself.

“Gorgeous,” Nick praised, letting his hands wander down to Timmy’s groin. The left one slipped between his thighs to cup his balls, while the right one wrapped around his rock hard cock, feeling the weight in his palm. He ran a thumb over the underside, stimulating the thick, throbbing vein. Timothée whimpered and bucked his hips, trying to get Nick to stroke him with purpose. The man merely smirked and flicked his thumb over the tip, collecting the wetness, before smearing it out through his slit. The boy’s cock jerked violently, but had no chance of pumping out a release with the pressure of the cock ring, settled behind his balls. Nick knew that it wouldn’t control the urge forever, but it would take a while and he wanted to take advantage of it. 

He settled on his knees, supported himself on his elbows and held on to the base of Timmy’s cock, before he leaned in and wrapped his lips around the tip. A flow of pre come coated his tongue and he hummed in delight. The boy didn’t taste bad at all. He sank down on the hard rod and sucked in his cheeks, creating a tight seal around the shaft. Timmy moaned and smashed his thighs shut around Nick’s head, trapping him in place.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Armie said, his voice low, almost threatening. He let go of Timmy’s hands and reached over to spread his thighs. As soon as his hands were free, Timothée reached down and slipped the fingers of both hands into Nick’s hair, guiding the man even further down on his cock. The moment of control he had gained only lasted a second, before Armie’s hands were back on his. He freed them from their grip on the other man’s hair.

“No, no,” Timmy muttered, pulling off of Armie’s cock. 

“You are such a Goddamn slut, Timothée,” Armie growled. He tapped Nick’s shoulder and the man immediately let up, letting the boy’s cock smack back against the flat planes of his stomach. “You are not in charge here, under no circumstances. Do you hear me?” Armie went on. Timmy shivered on the sheets and closed his eyes, before he nodded submissively. 

“Just relax and let us take care of you,” Nick said sweetly, placing his hands on the boy’s quivering thighs. Armie smirked at him and climbed up on the bed, guiding Timmy into a seated position as well. 

“On your hands and knees,” he told his boyfriend, pressing a rough kiss against the side of his neck. Timmy gasped and immediately did as he was told, knowing that it wouldn’t be long, until his desires would finally be fulfilled. “Take that off and get on your knees in front of him,” Armie demanded, pointing at Nick’s underwear. “He needs to learn.”

Nick shoved his underwear down his legs, kicked it to the floor and sat up on his knees, his hard cock jutting out in front of Timmy’s face. He had never been this aroused before and he wasn’t sure that he was going to have enough self-control to last, but he was going to have to try. Nick watched as Armie picked up the bottle of lube again and quickly coated his erection in a fair amount of the sticky liquid, before smearing the excess lube on his fingers in Timmy’s crease. The boy hissed, but didn’t make a sound, trying to be obedient. He was likely to receive a few stinging slaps on his behind for trying to take control only moments ago. He didn’t want to worsen his punishment, even though he didn’t mind spankings. He just wanted to enjoy this encounter. Nick was undeniably hot and when Timmy glanced up at the man’s erection, bobbing up and down in front of his face, his mouth watered. Thick, veiny and smooth. 

“Listen,” Armie told Timmy in a low voice, bending over him to brush his lips against his ear. “I need you to be a good boy and suck Nick’s cock. He’s been very nice to you, he deserves it, don’t you think?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Timmy whispered, nodding vigorously. He wasn’t even thinking about whether Nick deserved it or not. He just really wanted that cock in his mouth.

“Good,” the older man nodded, pressing a soft kiss against the side of his face. “I’m going to fuck you, okay? Nice and hard, the way you like it, but you’re not gonna come, right, baby?”

“No, Daddy,” Timmy whined, trying to wiggle his bottom against Armie’s manhood. He was pressing up close and Timmy was starting to get just a little impatient.

“What do you have to do when you want an orgasm?” Armie asked, rolling his hips. His wet cock slipped between Timmy’s cheeks and the boy keened in the back of his throat.

“Ask for permission, Daddy.” Timmy’s voice was weak and trembling, almost dripping with need. Armie grinned in satisfaction and pushed himself upright again. He lined up the tip of his cock with Timmy’s glistening hole and waited for him to take a deep breath, before he pushed inside. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep in his sounds and glanced up at Nick. The man was watching him patiently, waiting for Armie to give him approval. He rolled his hips, burying himself all the way into his boyfriend, before he gave Nick a small nod. His friend grinned and cupped Timmy’s cheeks with both hands. He tilted his head and made eye contact with the beautiful boy, giving him a sweet smile.

“Open up, beautiful,” he gently encouraged Timmy, running a thumb over his plush bottom lip. Timothée did as he was told and opened his mouth, letting his tongue stick out a bit. Nick shifted closer, grabbed a hold of the base of his cock and placed the tip against Timmy’s tongue, slowly moving it back and forth over the soft muscle. Timmy stiffened the tip of his tongue and dug it into his frenulum, causing a hot spark to shoot through his lower regions. He could already tell that this was probably going to be one of the best blowjobs he had ever had. He wasn’t even sour about the fact that he wouldn’t get to fuck the boy. This was going to be so good.

“Nng,” Timmy moaned softly, greedily. He opened his mouth a little wider and looked up at Nick through thick lashes. The man growled and pushed his cock into his mouth, until it hit the back of his throat. Timmy closed his lips around the shaft and pressed his tongue up against the underside, stimulating the thick, throbbing vein. He hummed quietly, sending pleasurable shocks all the way up Nick’s spine. 

“God, you’re so good,” he praised, keeping his left hand on Timmy’s cheek, while the right one slipped to the back of his head and held him in place. “You’re so gorgeous, such a sweet mouth.”

Timmy let out a loud moan and his elbows buckled, as Armie slammed into him from behind. The man’s cock was big and rubbed him in all the right places, battering his prostate with vigor. He had been with Armie for years and they had a very healthy, active sex life, but it never ceased to amaze him how big his partner was. Armie hadn’t been his first, but he had definitely been the best and it hadn’t taken Timmy long to decide that he would never let anyone else inside him again. No one, but Armie.

He arched his back and pushed his ass against Armie’s hips, silently pleading for more, _harder_. The man hissed and slapped him hard across one of his cheeks, sending the sharp, stinging pain through Timmy’s system. 

“You’re such a fucking greedy cockslut,” he spat, digging the fingers of his other hand into his boyfriend’s hip. He pushed his cock all the way inside him and angled his thrusts, almost sending Timmy into overstimulation. “Even with your mouth full of cock, you manage to beg for more. God, Timothée, you have no fucking self-control.”

Timmy wanted to whimper at Armie’s words, but before any emotion had the chance to bubble up in his chest, Nick was there, stroking his face, tucking a loose curl back behind his ear. He smiled sweetly, his eyes glazed over in pleasure and his cheeks rosy. It made Timmy want to try even harder and he sucked his cheeks in powerfully, squeezing his throat around the tip of Nick’s cock. The older man grunted and pulled back a little, before he pushed in again, his balls hitting Timmy’s chin. The boy moaned and closed his eyes. Armie was dragging his cock over his spot, alternating his trusts with short, but forceful slaps across his backside. Timmy’s balls throbbed and his cock jerked violently between his thighs, coating the red sheets beneath him in pre come. He could feel the orgasm welling up inside him, even though it was still slightly being suppressed by the cock ring. His legs were starting to tremble and his sounds of pleasure grew louder, more desperate. 

“You look so good, Tim…” Nick told him, before he gasped at the sensation of Timmy’s mouth on his cock, suckling the sensitive tip. He bit his lip and quickly regained his breath. “So beautiful. Are you getting close?”

“Hmm,” Timmy hummed, nodding his head. He bobbed his mouth up and down over the thick rod of flesh and pushed himself down on Armie’s cock, rolling his hips. A spark of pleasure shot through his limbs and a fiery ball of heat settled in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t going to last much longer and he knew that he was going to be in trouble if he didn’t plead for Armie to let him come soon.

“Show me,” Nick suddenly said, his tone so gentle and sweet, Timmy wanted to cling to him. “Show me how pretty you are when you come.”

“Hey,” Armie growled, stilling his movements. Nick looked up at him and bit his tongue, pushing down the urge to scold himself. Armie had been so clear; making Timothée come was not his job. “That is not your privilege.”

“Sorry, man,” Nick immediately said, turning his attention back on Timmy, who was pulling off of his cock. The boy dropped his chin to his chest, catching his breath for a moment, before he spoke up.

“Armie, please…” It was the first time since they had started that he had called Armie by his name and Nick thought that he must be at his end. He sounded fragile.

“No,” Armie told him sternly. He reached up, slipped his fingers into Timmy’s curls and yanked his head back up. “I make you come. You do not have permission to touch yourself and you damn well know that Nick isn’t allowed to make you come. I decide when I provide you with an orgasm, when you’ve earned it. Be patient, or you won’t get one at all.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Timmy answered, his voice just loud enough for Armie to hear. Armie nodded and let go of Timmy’s hair.

“Suck,” he told him and Timothée obeyed, reaching for Nick’s erection with his mouth. He swallowed him whole and sealed his lips, before he pulled back a little and dug the tip of his tongue into the oozing slit. Nick hissed and placed both of his hands on the back of Timmy’s head, keeping him in place more than guiding the pace. He could feel the heat in his stomach intensify and his balls drew up tight between his legs, pulsing with his upcoming release. Timmy’s mouth was warm and just the right amount of wet. His lips were red and swollen and Nick couldn’t decide if he wanted him to go on, or if he wanted to kiss the boy. He might be able to steal a kiss later, when they were done. For now, he decided that he wanted, _needed_ to come. 

“Oh God, Tim,” he moaned, gently thrusting in and out of the boy’s mouth. “Your mouth looks so good around my cock. I’m gonna come soon.”

Timothée only hummed in delight and sucked harder. He shifted a little, making sure that he would be steady on one arm, before he lifted the other and cupped Nick’s heavy balls, rolling them around in his palm. He glanced up at Nick and fluttered his lashes, before he pressed a finger behind his balls and stroked his perineum. The older man gasped for breath, grabbed onto Timmy’s shoulders and shuddered, as his orgasm finally crashed over him in waves. Thick spurts of come landed on Timmy’s tongue and rapidly filled his mouth. Nick panted and watched Timothée swallow it all, before he pulled back and licked his lips, small sounds of satisfaction leaving his throat. 

“Daddy, please,” Timmy pleaded immediately, wiggling back against Armie. “Please, may I come? It’s so bad, I’m so close. Please, Daddy.”

“Come up here,” Armie said, his voice husky. He wrapped an arm around Timmy’s chest and pulled him up, the boy’s back to his chest. Timothée reached both arms over his head and wrapped them around Armie’s neck, trying to keep them away from where he so badly wanted to touch himself. Armie sped up his pace and rammed his cock up against Timmy’s spot on every thrust, causing the boy to scream in pleasure and frustration. His orgasm was welling up, drifting to the surface quickly and Armie still hadn’t given him permission to let go. 

“I can’t hold it anymore, Daddy,” he sobbed. He didn’t dare to look down at the state of his cock, afraid that the sight was going to tip him over the edge. “Please, I need to come.”

“Slut,” Armie scolded him with a grin in his tone. Timothée shook in his arms and whimpered at his words. “Do you want Nick to touch you?”

“Only if I have your permission to come, Daddy. I won’t be able to last if he touches me now,” Timmy said, a tremor in his voice. Armie knew that he was being mean, that he was pushing his boyfriend to his limits, but he also knew that the boy’s orgasm was going to leave him in a sated puddle. 

“Nick,” Armie said, drawing the attention from his friend, who was still catching his breath. The man looked up at him and cocked a questioning eyebrow. “Take the cock ring off of him and wrap your fingers around his tip. Don’t move, don’t stroke him. Just hold it.”

“No, no… Daddy, please,” Timmy sobbed, writhing against Armie’s chest. Armie took his boyfriend’s nipple between thumb and index finger and pulled, making the boy hiss in pain. 

“Dare to protest again. I will revoke that permission very quickly,” he threatened and Timmy bit his lip to swallow any further pleas.

Nick shifted closer and did as he was told. He carefully took a hold of the adjustable clip on the underside of the cock ring and pulled it, loosening the silicone. Timothée sucked in a deep breath as his circulation returned fully. His balls immediately started pulsing and he knew that it was going to be over in a matter of seconds. The older man in front of him wrapped his fingers around the exposed, swollen head of his erection and squeezed gently. Timmy groaned and was conflicted for a moment, about in which way he wanted to move his hips more; back onto Armie’s cock or forward into Nick’s hand. The coil in his stomach tightened and he panted loudly.

Armie brought his lips close to Timmy’s ear and kissed the shell. He nuzzled the side of his neck and pressed his lips against his pulse point. The boy trembled and whimpered, trying to push himself further onto Armie’s cock. He always wanted more. Armie sunk his teeth into Timmy’s soft, pale skin for a moment, before he moved his mouth back up to his ear.

“You may come,” he whispered seductively. His arms tightened around his boyfriend’s waist, as he started thrusting into him again. Timmy shouted and threw his head back, anxiously holding on to Armie’s neck with both of his arms. He was scared that if he would let go, he would topple over.

The force behind Armie’s thrusts shoved him forward and pushed his cock into Nick’s hand. It didn’t take more than a couple of thrusts for Timmy’s balls to draw up. His stomach tightened, his toes curled and his mouth fell open into a silent scream when his orgasm finally hit. He shook violently and panted shuddery breaths, as he filled Nick’s palm with warm come. His sphincter tightened almost painfully around Armie’s cock and the man grunted behind him.

“You’re gonna make Daddy come, baby,” Armie gasped in his ear and it caused a series of serious aftershocks to course through Timothée’s body. Armie’s movements stilled, his cock deep inside Timmy’s ass, before he shuddered and coated the boy’s inner walls with streaks of his release. It tingled in Timmy’s lower tummy and he squirmed in Armie’s hold. 

Eventually, Armie loosened his hold on Timmy’s waist and the boy slumped forward, right up against Nick’s chest. The man caught him and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, soothing him through the last pleasure waves. Armie lowered himself onto the mattress and ran a gentle hand across Timmy’s back, before he lay back and exhaled in exhaustion.

~*~

“Well,” Nick said awkwardly, standing at the front door of Armie and Timothée’s home. The two were holding the door open for him. Timmy was curled up under Armie’s arm and smiled droopily. It was already getting warm outside, despite the early hour of the morning. The sun was already up and they had had a quick breakfast together, before Nick had told them that he was going home.

“This was fun,” the boy said shyly. Armie snorted and kissed the top of his head, his soft curls tickling his nose. Timmy wiggled out from under his arm and stepped closer to Nick. He stood up on his tippy toes and kissed him softly, letting his lips linger on those of the older man for a moment. When he pulled back, Nick smiled sweetly and stroked his cheek, before he stepped back and over the threshold of the front door. 

“See you Monday?” Armie asked and Nick smirked. Armie was acting like his normal self. Those two weren’t showing any signs of feeling awkward about what they had done, so why would he? Armie was his friend, a friend who had so generously offered to share his incredibly good looking boyfriend with him for a night. He didn’t regret anything.

“Definitely,” he answered. He waved over his shoulder, before making his way down the path of their front yard, to the Uber he had ordered.

Armie closed the front door and pulled Timothée against him, sighing against his freshly washed hair. Timmy wrapped his arms around Armie’s waist and smiled, pressing his face against the man’s chest. 

“Enjoyed yourself?” Armie asked, trailing his hands down over Timmy’s back. He gently cupped his ass and squeezed, making his boyfriend giggle.

“Immensely. Worth a repeat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let myself out :')


End file.
